I'm Finally Home
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: This is my vision of what could've happened to the MC and what the MC was feeling after vanishing at Temporal Tower. Also what the MC felt upon reuniting with their partner.


Something that came up when I was playing Explorers of Darkness.

I don't own Pokemon it belongs to the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.

Note: MC's name is Destiny, who is a girl, and her partner's name is Cinnamon.

* * *

There was nothing but an endless grassy field stretched out before me, and I could see many Pokemon ahead. They were laughing and running around happily, playing with each other in the warm sun. The wind bends the tall stalks, making the grass rustle in a soothing way.

It is such a peaceful place.

But it confuses me.

I thought I had vanished from existence.... so where was this place? I took one step forward and slowly walked toward the group of pokemon.

"Destiny!"

Huh? Who was calling my name. I turned around to see my old partner, Grovyle, hoping toward me, Celebi and Dusknoir in tow. I blink a few times, the words forming in my mouth yet I can't come to say them.

"You did it! You and Cinnamon did it!" Celebi squealed out of pure joy and delight.

I briefly glanced at Dusknoir, something was different about him. He seemed to be more.... resigned and... accepting. Noticing my stare, the ghost pokemon only nodded his head,

"You did a fine job."

That was unexpected... but I guess vanishing from existence opened Dusknoir's eyes to the fact that living in a world of eternal darkness... was the same as not living at all. I then realized that I was taller... I looked down to see I had a human hand and that my feet weren't talons anymore.

I was... in my real form now.

Grovyle placed his hand(or was it paw? Or claw?) in mine making me look up into his yellow eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt a slight familiarity. It was the same feeling of trust I had when I first met Cinnamon. I blink my icy blue eyes at the thought of my partner. Was she still crying that I was gone? I couldn't bring myself to think about it, I know I hurt her, left her with an empty space in that fragile heart.

I let Grovyle lead me towards the group of pokemon that were playing and chatting with each other. All of us, who were from a future that no longer existed, had a haven now.

I should be happy. But I feel melancholy and hollow on the inside. I sat down on the grass and watched silently. It just wasn't the same and it hurt so much. Memories of Cinnamon and our time together as an exploration team in-training played out before me.

I smile sadly, and let my bitter feelings torment me.

Cinnamon had looked up to me, that was true. To Cinnamon, _I _was the confident one, the brave one, and the stronger one. I was the one she wanted to be like.

But in reality, Cinnamon was my pillar of strength. My only support in a completely foreign world that I had no place in. Because I didn't have memories of anything except my name, I was terrified beyond thought. Cinnamon was the first to offer me kindness, the kindness that I needed.

I trusted her without a second thought, without thinking that she could betray my trust. Cinnamon didn't betray my trust but accepted me.

I really am a selfish person.

My hand reaches down to my pants pocket(where had the clothes come from? Aw, who cares. It doesn't matter) and I feel something hard. I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion and curled my fingers around the item. Bringing it out, I stared at it.

It was the Exploration Badge for our Team Aura.

I felt hot tears fill up in my eyes and clenched my fingers on the metal, the wings digging into my skin.

"I-I thought left this behind."

A choked sob escaped my throat, an aching feeling in my chest overwhelmed my senses. One stray tear fell from my eye and landed on the emblem, splashing on contact.

What was this feeling? This burning feeling?

Then it hit me.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to return to the Wigglytuff Guild. I wanted to see Bidoof, Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, Dugtrio, Croagunk, Chimecho, Chatot and Wigglytuff again. I wanted to be in Treasure Town again. I wanted to see the members who had joined our team.

I wanted.....

I wanted to be with Cinnamon again.

I wanted to be with my best friend, wanted to see her smile again.

And I'll be damned before I let myself disappear and leave her lonely again.

**GOOD ANSWER.**

Was that... Dialga? I blinked and my hand holding the emblem slowly became see-through. I looked up, Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir were with the other pokemon. They looked so happy now.

"Sorry everyone.... I'm going back now," I whispered softly.

I closed my eyes and felt a rush of air. When I opened my eyes again, I was soaring through many flashing lights. I looked down and smiled to myself.

I was a Torchic again.

Another flash of light obscured my vision, but didn't hurt my eyes. I could feel sand underneath my feet, and the roar of waves. When the light dispersed I heard Bidoof's voice and I slowly turned to where he was.

Cinnamon was there, her red eyes still sparkling from tears. We ran to each other and embraced(as best as we could, I didn't have arms after all). I could here Bidoof crying with joy but I paid him no heed.

Cinnamon was happy again and I.....

I was finally home.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hm.... I feel slightly sad now. But I think it's sweet.

Review.


End file.
